civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsikhe (Civ6)
260 |maintenance = |reqtech = Siege Tactics |reqinfrastructure = Medieval Walls |specialist = |numspecialists = |effect = +100 ( +200) Outer Defense Strength +3 ( +4 ) }} The Tsikhe is a unique building of the Georgian civilization in Civilization VI: Rise and Fall. It is built in the City Center and replaces the Renaissance Walls. * Effects: ** Lower cost (265 vs. 305). ** +3 . ** +100 Outer Defense Strength. ** +3 Housing under the Government. ** Becomes obsolete with Steel, which automatically builds defenses in every city. ** Cannot be purchased with . ** +3 (with Conservation). ** +2 with the Military Research Policy. * Effects: ** Lower cost (260 vs. 300). ** +4 . ** +200 Outer Defense Strength. ** +3 Housing under the Government. ** Becomes obsolete with Steel, which automatically builds defenses in every city. ** Cannot be purchased with . ** +3 (with Conservation). ** +2 with the Military Research Policy. ** When in a Golden Age, and are +100%. Strategy The Tsikhe can be built faster than the Renaissance Walls and yields in addition to its defensive bonuses. In Rise and Fall, it is widely considered to be the worst unique infrastructure in the game, as it replaces a building that players rarely want to build in the first place, and its uniqueness is hilariously trivial compared to the standard version. You may want to build at least one Tsikhe just to get the +4 Era Score, but even then, you may want to run Limes while doing so - despite its lower cost, it's hard to justify spending 10+ turns constructing this building. In Gathering Storm, the Tsikhe receives a much needed buff. It now provides twice the outer defense of the standard Renaissance Walls, turning Georgian cities into impenetrable fortresses. The latest buff towards Georgian civilization ability (+50% towards walls) makes this building even more potent. Moreover, it plays strongly to the Georgian unique ability of chaining multiple Golden Ages. Considering that this is the only City Center unique building (meaning that it can be built in every city), combined with Tamar's leader ability, you are looking at a significant and output as long as you can continue your Golden Ages. Valletta's Suzerain bonus has good synergy with Georgia, since it allows the Tsikhe and other City Center buildings to be purchased with . This city-state is the best reason to build more than one Tsikhe in Rise and Fall (since Medieval Walls are good enough fortifications until Steel is unlocked), and an amazing facilitator in Gathering Storm when the Tsikhe is a solid building on its own. Civilopedia entry High over the landscape, situated in the hills and rocky cliffs, the Georgian fortresses guard the countryside. The tsikhe feature high curtain walls with either rounded or triangular merlons (the solid part of the “cut outs” on the wall). A tower stands at each intersection of joined wall. The Georgian fortresses were particularly difficult to assault due to their position on the high ground. Although this type of fortress existed during the time of Alexander the Great, the Georgians used them effectively through the 17th Century. Gallery File:Tsikhe in-game (Civ6).jpg|Tsikhe in game Category:Georgian